


Venus Victrix

by tairenar



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff and Angst, GenSaku, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pain, SakuGen, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tairenar/pseuds/tairenar
Summary: The hospital became my second home, but I wanted to take you and run away.
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> idea at 5 am  
> worked it out next day  
> talk about dedication

He was hearing screams of pure terror. They weren't in his head, unfortunately. They were right next to him, as loud as droplets hitting his forehead. It had been forever since a silence night had passed by in the hospital.

_I can never sleep because of them, but it has become normal by now._

Sakuma was the source of the painful wails during the seemingly unending spring nights. Anxiety? Paranoia? Fatigue? Psychosis? No, no, it was pure physical pain, experimenting with his body and testing the limits of his sanity. He could not keep the pain of his crushed femur to himself, but I can understand why. It must be such an unimaginable pain, mixed with horrible feelings of guilt, loneliness, anger and sadness boiling into one melting pot of misery. The cyan-haired striker had lost the support he only needed at important times like these.

I can hear him gasping, crying, sorrowing, begging for relief. I have been counting the days of his torture. 28. I bite through this and keep my mouth shut, as the only and best option was for me to be there for him. My injury settled itself in my spine and shoulder, damaged by Beast Fang. It had been recovering faster than Sakuma's left leg for sure.

In this same room we would do anything, from eating to talking to excercising. He would always chuckle and watch me do slightly embarassing excercises with the physiotherapist, so it wasn't always gloomy in here. The two of us always try to make the best out of it together, but right now there was no room for that. I had chosen myself to commit to the position of Sakuma's guardian. No one would harm the two of us as long as he was stuck in this room. Telling him that would piss him off so badly though, since he's anything but a toy. The bluenette got both bark and bite, a distrusting attitude to anyone outside his mutual circle. That bratty part was something I adored just as much as his stubborn side, or his realistic mindset. It complimented, yet contrasted my more passive and humble nature.. 

_Enough fucking distraction, Genda. Get the hell up._

I got up from my hospital bed, the one across his, my feet hitting the cold marble floor as quietly as they could. Feeling my legs root into the ground made me feel pity and shame. Sakuma couldn't walk. He hadn't recovered enough for crutches yet. I was his legs, the physical support. His charisma and snarky personality was the mental support. He's different from me, I am someone who's a bit more soft-spoken and kept to myself. I don't like to hassle, whereas Sakuma would break a leg to prove someone wrong.

_Hah, I shouldn't chuckle... This time it was actually true._

I stood up too quickly though, damn low blood pressure. I started taking deep breaths as the void captured my senses for a moment and quietly headed after to the other side of the room, where my friend has been suffering the past month. There was a dink and a cupboard with our property and necessities. I needed a small towel..

One with a penguin print captured my attention. The tap was opened, I soaked the little towel under it and wrenched it out. I looked over to see if Sakuma was actually awake. It seemed he was in an either very light sleep, or couldn't notice me from the pain. I walked over to him and sat down on a chair placed next to his bed, before covering his forehead with the towel. Drenched in sweat, heavy breathing, and as pale as he could be. The pain was causing him to suffer from varying level of syncope triggers, meaning he'd downright faint from the pain of his injury. Fainting, recovering, fainting, recovering.. I learned about this from the doctors softly discussing outside our room. It's not dangerous nor harmful, but it made me discover how painful this actually is for him. Seeing all that beautiful color drain from his smaller figure terrified the shit out of me.

Sakuma isn't responding to me at all, he's definitely suffering from one of those triggers again. I reached out to hold one of his clamped, sweaty hands and felt his chest heaving up and down as he continued wailing in agony. His limbs were shaking from the frequent experiences, while his blood pressure drastically lowered. I gently rubbed his stomach after partially removing his sheets to keep him from overheating.

My forehead started resting on his side and I kept holding his hand, waiting patiently for his sweat to turn cold. It took a few slow minutes, but it eventually did happen. His breathing turned from erratic heaving to long and deep sighs, trying to stay conscious and get enough oxygen to his brain. It was a process I had become able to distinguish in phases by now. After a long pause from the sobs, the moans developed to soft whimpers and eventually silenced themselves. His body was starting to get cold, so I stood up. I wanted to remove and put the towel back in the sink, but a grip on my hand stopped me. 

"...Sorry for keeping you up like that.", Sakuma's fragile voice spoke to me as he kept his eyes closed in a painful frown. I let out a small sigh through my nose and let his hand go, washing the towel and wrenching it out again.

"It's no biggie. We're in this together. You just got a bit more bad luck.", I replied in a modest way. I gently wiped the boy's face and lifted up his shirt, wiping away any more sweat to keep him from smelling the next morning. "You wouldn't have been alone either way.", I muttered after.

Sakuma chuckled, it was something positive at least. He always felt guilty about not being able to move and help properly. Realizing I didn't mind helping him at all, because I care about him, was not really his forte. He stopped caring about the privacy of his body and mind, as he opened up to me through the years of getting to know me. It was the same way around for me, although he never had to take care of me physically. He took care of me emotionally, giving me a purpose to place my time and attention to. He helped me grow up and enjoy the small things in my life. I wasn't depressed in any way, I just didn't know what to do in a place as vague and endless as life, a small star in an infinitely developing galaxy. Do I really belong where my parents and the rest of the world tell me I should be? Am I doing what's right, or should I be able to place my own rules of such morals? Is it--

_Like always, Sakuma's voice broke my course of thought._

"You sure you don't wanna be a nurse?", Sakuma cheekily asked as the towels seemed to soothen his flushed skin. At last I wiped down his chest and arms before throwing the towel in the sink. "This is an exception. Enjoy it while you're at it.", was all I could reply with. I hadn't heard a single complaint from the usually judgy penguin lover this month, while he would normally use every opportunity to nag about something minor. I know he didn't mean any harm though. He would be the one to call the waiter if they got my order wrong without hesitation.

Sakuma pulled back his blankets and opened his eyes, the color bright and healthy. He had finally overcome another trigger and was breathing just fine again. He blinked a few times before turning his head to me. I sat down on the chair again, and rested my head on my arms, folded on Sakuma's bed.

"Everything alright now?", I asked. I rubbed the back of his left hand with mine and looked at the alarm clock on one of his night stands. It was 3 am, that grey zone between night and day. I believe the night wasn't gonna end anytime soon.

"Yeah, yeah..", he replied, the second 'yeah' softer than the first. A peaceful silence fell and started to nibble on me, but I yawned and rubbed my eyes. There were some things to be done before I could sleep. "Sorry, let me get your medicine first. It seemed the painkillers stopped working in the middle of your sleep..", I yawned again as I stretched my body after standing up. I turned to the cupboard behind me, scrambling around in Sakuma's box of necessities until I felt a familar texture. I took out the small sheet of foil and a pen, and popped out two pills. Suddenly, I stopped in the mids of my track and glanced over at Sakuma, who took interest in my unexpected halt. He looked at me with a blank expression, but his curiosity was there. "Were you even able to fall asleep tonight?", I asked worryingly. A deep sigh through his nose and a head shake made me knit my brows. This made him bite his lip in slight fear, he was probably not ready to not hear any nagging from me. I wasn't angry at him though, not at all.

I refused to say anything else and continued to draw two lines and a 3:17 on my wrist, reminding myself when I was able to give Sakuma his medication again. I took it upon myself so the doctors could continue focusing on the ICU. Sakuma always told me I was like a lion, protecting him patiently. It would sometimes leave a faint rose flush on my cheeks, even if I was alone. I guess that was my second nickname, next to King of Goalkeepers. It was certainly a more intimate nickname..

I placed the two pills next to a paper cup on the sink, which I filled with water. On my side of the room, there was a fruit basket. I headed there to grab something for Sakuma to chew on and decided to grab a banana. They are rich in potassium and calories, filling your stomach better than apples or grapes. Sakuma needed all the nutritions he could get, especially carbs. I headed back to the sink and washed my hands while the other boy kept examining me like a theater show. He always has his attention on me on times like these, almost hopelessly watching people do things for him while he was bedbound. After shaking off the water and drying my hands, the bluenette pushed himself up to sit instead, waiting for his painkillers. I tore off a piece of the fruit and handed it over with the cup of water. I know Sakuma would just take it all on an empty stomach without hesitating and go on with his day.

"Thanks.", he softly spoke with a full mouth before swallowing and taking a few sips. That's how we did it, step by step, until the fruit was finished. I handed him the two pink capsules and thought of how small they actually look in my hand, until Sakuma held them. He didn't necessarily have small hands, it's just that mine were enormous.

Silence fell upon the room this entire time, from eating, to waiting for the pain to subside. I had taken the seat again and leaned back with my arms crossed. Sakuma rested back on his pillow and started taking deeper breaths again, while patience took over. I let my vision get distracted by the bright moon shining through the window on the striker's right side. I stared at the stars, twinkling through the galaxy as brightly as they could. I was more of an early sleeper (although I didn't wake up early either), but I do know that nights in Japan have always been bright and colorful. I wish I could hop on them and travel to any part of the constellation, escaping the daily life for even a bit. No responsibilities, only freedom. I want to know what it was like to be swallowed whole by the moonlight for one night, not having to think about the limits of mankind, the shallow philosophy and strict rules modern society has placed on its--

_"Hm.", my blue-haired friend hummed in approval._

_It broke me from my rambling thoughts. I blinked a few times before facing Sakuma again._

"Gone?", to which he replied, "Yeah. It's all good. Sorry."

"You gotta stop apologizing, you know I don't mind doing this, you know?", I exclaimed, earning a surprised look from the other. ".. Really?", he asked as he pushed himself back up again. Was he actually serious? Sakuma was unable to realize how much I wanted him to thrive and smile in his life? I have always been by his side, during our glory in Teikoku, our downfall, our reprisal and at last, our collapse.. I would even call it inseperable, that's what we were. Hearing such a response made me feel slightly betrayed, jealous.. But I can't get angry at him. I know he cares about me, he really does.

"Yeah. You're my best friend. You really are.", I exclaimed as I threw away the banana peel and pulled up my sleeves. I tucked a few of my sideswept bangs behind my ear and rolled my shoulders a little bit, keeping my muscles warm. Sakuma just watched, only one eye this time. He got rid of the eyepatch revealing his black sclera and started maintaining his appearance again. It was just something peculiar to me, I liked his eyes. The neon orange contrasted his cyan hair heavily, and their feline-like shape punctured through you like daggers. Sakuma was dangerous, tantalizing, risqué. He would bare his claws and fangs to anyone but Kidou and me.

_Sakuma is a boy who would eat you alive if you dare to disobey him. That was killing me slowly._

Seeing him in a much more fragile, innocent state was not anything new, but it showed the different sides of the cyan-haired striker. It showed his versatility in emotions, something I frequently struggle with. This was his way of showing his trust to me, by showing his weakened figure and letting me take care of him.

Sakuma Jirou was mine, for now. The best part was, he didn't even seem to mind.

"Heh. You're my best friend too.", I heard from behind my back. Let me tell you, I couldn't wipe that damn smile off my face. I felt a rush of adrenaline and serotonin rush through me, my legs stiffening from ecstasy. I turned around and showed my expression to the other, to which he reacted with slight surprise. That surprise was replaced with a smile after though, my relief and happiness was sticking to him like honey. 

_"Sakuma."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Let's get the hell out of this place."_

"Yeah, we're gonna show the world what we're made of. We're in this together, Genda. We're at our strongest at each other's side and that's how the galaxy wants it to be.", Sakuma nodded with a determined grin, reaching out his arms to me. I approached him and held out my hand, to which he slaps away and continues to keep his arms open.

"'Nono, get here, you big dummy.", he muttered. My face started rushing again, and I excitedly dug into my best friends arms to embrace him tightly. He was warm again, snug and comfortable. The tan boy was the perfect size to hug me. Shivers ran up and down my spine as a sense of belonging bloomed from my chest, making me feel peace for even the smallest moment. I dug my face into the crook of his neck and Sakuma rested his cheek on my head. I couldn't sense what he was feeling, but I hope it was the same feeling I was experienced. He hummed as he gently rubbed my back, tracing up and down my spine and circling my shoulder blades. For a moment, we felt so vulnerable and exposed, yet we could take on any obstacle thrown at us.

I slowly freed the other boy from my embrace and lifted up my head, keeping it only a few inches from his. I kept my figure hunched over his and leaned in until our noses touched, both my arms trapping the curious striker.

_"I meant right now.", I exclaimed before I let my body start acting on its own._

_"... Huh? W-Wait, Genda--!"_


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our two souls  
> an amalgamation
> 
> do not seperate us  
> for we will die.

_I was struggling for more than a bit, but I couldn't free myself from his powerful grasp._

"Let me go! Genda, stop it!"

"Ey, ey, calm down will ya.. I'm not hurting you am I?", he replied excitedly. I knew exactly what he was doing, no way I'd let him do anything reckless.

"No! That's not it!", I sputtered as Genda lifted himself upright, with me in his arms like a bride. This was downright embarassing.

"Then what is it?"

"Aren't I heavy? You're gonna hurt yourself! I can already see it happening!", I stubbornly sneered back as my casted left leg swung around aimlessly like an anchor. Genda stood still for a bit to glance at my foot and back at me.  
"You're not heavy, you've been losing weight for God's sake. 50 kilograms is no laughing matter for your size.", Genda knit his eyebrows and slightly pouted at me, making me feel a bit ashamed. I think it would be better if I just keep my mouth shut..

Only if it were that easy though.

It's true, my body has been becoming weaker and weaker as the month passed by, the Aliea crystal having drained my energy. I was the one to pay for my actions, not being able to do anything but rest and recover. I'm glad Genda didn't have it worse than me, but he was a bit less reckless with his special moves of course. Me, on the other hand, just went completely feral on the field. I wish I could remove that image out of my head..

Everyone screaming my name while I was laying there, limp and shattered.

Genda started walking towards our door and hastily slid on the sneakers laying next to them with his feet. He got big feet, you can hear him when he walks upstairs to the locker rooms.  
However, I couldn't help but have a sense of worry lingering in my mind.  
"The doctors are gonna find us, what are you even doing!", I panic whispered while frantically gazing around. My hands started grasping the brunette's hospital blouse, but Genda was unfazed, despite my protests.

He seemed pretty determined, something I only see on the field. He had that awfully suspicious glimpse in his eye, one that doesn't cause harm, but might get us into trouble.  
"They're only gonna find out if they're gonna hear us.", Genda whispered back to me before he gently placed me on our floor. He started shuffling around the room, grabbing our phones and a fluffy, beige jacket. It was his, he loved it. I loved it too, everyone in Teikoku loves petting the coat and rubbing their cheeks against it. I watched him take it from the hanger on our door and--

"Left arm.", Genda exclaimed as he kept the coat open for me to put my arms in. After slight hesitation and a glance at him for reassurance, I stuck my arms in and slightly rolled up the sleeves. It was, of course, 3 sizes too big for me, but all of his clothes were. It was warm, cozy, and smelled of him. Genda smelled good, he always wore a natural deodorant. I sometimes use it because I tend to forget to take care of my appearance. He always reminds me to keep myself clean and healthy. However, he had this bodywash that I could smell on him since we were 10. I could never make out the exact name, but sandalwood was my best bet.

His jacket was a good distraction to me, while the goalkeeper had put on a soft grey sweater and lifted me from under the inside of my knees and shoulder blades. The moment I realized we were up and about, the anxious feelings started to rise in my gut again. I lifted my head up to face him, to which he turns his head to me with a curious look.

"Hm?", he asked with the most innocent tone he could muster. What a joke.

I scoffed, only to lower my head again and rest it on the left side of his collarbone.  
".. Hmm.. Nothing."

"Just trust me on this one, alright?", Genda whispered before pushing the doorhandle with his heel and pulling it back. "I'm doing this for you and me. For us."

I didn't understand what he meant by that, but I nodded nonetheless. It's typical of Genda to say things like that nonchalantly. He cares about his friends of course, me being one of them. He is a sap, a fluffy guy. He might seem intimidating, but really got a heart the size of his chest.

His body kept me warm as the cold breeze of the hallways started hitting my uncasted leg. The other boy kept glancing left and right, quietly walking through left path of the darkened hallway, until we found the stairs to the ground floor.

The hospital was a fancy one, although the food was.. fucking awful. It didn't smell of 'hospital', but the faint aroma of lemons always lingered around.. The roof in the central area of the ground floor, where the stairs end, is made of glass. That's when I realized what was stirring Genda to desire the outside so much. At the last step, we took a halt while Genda looked up as well. I was too distracted by the overwhelming amount of stars shouting for my attention, but now that I think about it.. he surely felt the same way.

"It's almost kinda recharging, isn't it?", he whispered, to which I reply in a barely audible voice.

"It is. Now I understand.", I blink a few times after, my eyes had started to water from the bright lights. I rubbed my eyes a bit and watched Genda's features as my vision regained its focus. He was still looking up, his eyes twinkling like a mirror. He seemed to adore the constellation and astrology more than I thought. It could be a more personal reason too, though...  
Nevertheless, I found myself staring again. The stars weren't what really caught my attention. It was my teammate, who was in awe of the thing he loved and found comfort in. I could see the fragile little boy opening up right in front of me, his guard the lowest he has ever shown me. 

_If we were to suddenly be attacked, we would certainly die._

The brunette blinked, snapping out of his trance and lowering his head to me, snapping me from my trance. A flustered frown and blush crept up my face as his nose quickly touched mine. I flinched back in surprise.

"Sorry, got a little lost there. It's better to go outside.", Genda spoke in a calmer tone, still a little dreamy from the brief stargazing. He got off the stairs and started picking up more pace towards the main entrance of the hospital. I lifted myself by supporting my elbow on his shoulder and took the position of guard. The front desk was empty, the entrances to other wings quiet and dark.  
"Coast clear, no witnesses.", I instinctively exclaimed. Genda chuckled at my leader instincts, continuing to fluster me.  
"Don't. Laugh.", I snarled as I weakly hit the top of his head with my right fist, making him giggle even more.

_We finally reached the entrance._

The moment the warm spring air hit my face.. Never have I experienced such a strong feeling of liberation before. I could suddenly smell, see and hear everything, like a young kitten. My senses were heightened and my soul started to melt into the environment. 

"That's what you needed wasn't it?", Genda spoke softly, but my brain didn't process his words until 10 seconds later. I was too distracted by the aroma of the roses wafting through the front garden of the hospital, flowers growing along the wall. I had been here for so long, I remember the ambulance taking me to a grim, barren hospital with nothing but the sign holding its name. It had been blooming, as I had been rotting away inside the building.

I didn't reply in the end. Genda understood though, and pulled on my blouse. I snapped back to reality and instinctively released my grip from his neck, resting my head under his chin and tucking my arms between our chests.

"You're right.", was all I could say. It earned a hum from my friend, I felt his throat vibrating softly. After that, it was his body's turn again. 

He took the pace of a gentle jog and headed to the right as we started entering the streets. I had no idea where we were and the street lanterns weren't helping at all. The worry and fear starting building up in my throat as I was faced with an unfamiliar environment, having no idea if the hospital even resides in Inazuma Town.

A halt surprised me and I l shifted my head upwards for attention. Was he lost?  
"Don't worry.", he calmly replied as he shifted my body. He swayed me to his side, then pushed me against his body to swiftly catch my casted leg. I understood what he meant, so I supported myself on his shoulders and shifted my weight over to his back. The goalkeeper caught my other leg, and that's how I smoothly landed on his back. Unfortunately I had to let out a small yelp and bite down on my lip, as the slightly reckless move was something I definitely felt in my fucking leg.

"Everything alright?", to which I softly reply.

"Yeah. Good to go."

Just like that, Genda started running, like a wolf following an interesting scent. This position was better for the both of us, we felt more comfortable and stable. I leaned back on his chest, my cheek softly resting on his shoulder, my arms tucked under my chest.   
Genda wouldn't be running with such confidence if he didn't know where he was going, but I still can't shake off that queasy feeling.

We didn't say much to each other in the meantime, but was that really necessary? We both had our thoughts to deal with. The comfort of the warmth and smell from both his jacket and himself was something that made me feel like an infant again. A small place where I can feel at home, not having to worry about anything.

_A place of belonging, one might say._

Teikoku was anything but cuddles and rainbows. It was a strict, fancy military school where your performance had to be your best at all times. It really puts the pressure on you, but you get used to it at some point. The classes have broken you down so much, you'll just wilfully follow their orders and take the hits like it's nothing. A strict personality is something that will define you, the longer you stay there. Genda Koujirou, on the other hand, is the cuddles and rainbows on that shit school. He has always been responsible, it's in his nature, but he kept that gentle smile and inside voice outside the soccer field. Teikoku was a rock, Genda's mind was pure titanium.

_Or maybe, ignorance is bliss. Who knows at this point?_

A sigh, brim-filled with my thoughts had escaped my mouth. The brunette apparently felt it good enough for it to catch his attention. In between his pants and huffs, he spoke out to me.

"Something on your mind?" It made me chuckle.

"You're good at reading people."

"No, I just know you too well."

He was right. He knew me from the inside out. The other way around too. I knew the face tattoos weren't paint, they were henna. He liked the look so much, he opted to spraytanning and henna for a longer-lasting result.  
How do I know that? He was the one who gave me the piping bag, for god's sake.  
He knew my family, my hobbies, what I love and hate, my.. everything. He has seen me dressed up, completely naked, brimming with health, and at last, on the floor _collapsed and dying._

But that was okay. I trust him. I trust him with my entire wellbeing and I know he's a good person. Sometimes a bit too good for his own wellbeing.

I wish I wasn't such a doubter, nor a thinker. I want to stay like this, the most peaceful I've been in years. Right against my best friend, my guardian lion, while his body warmth soak up all my negative thoughts and worries. The stars and moon shine on my face and hair, encouraging me to stay vibrant with my own, unique shine.

 _Genda's voice was right on time._ He started singing a song, in between his panting and heaving. This was a song he'd often sing during training or when we'd be jogging alone. It really showed how much of sap the brunette is.

"I see.. the crystal raindrops fall.. And.. the beauty of it all.. Is when the.. sun.. comes shining through....", Genda sloppily sang in a soft murmer, but loud of enough for me to hear it. It made me grin from ear to ear, I think it was better if I helped a bit.

"To make those rainbows in my mind, when I think of you sometime.. And I wanna spend some time with you...", I sang before Genda could continue. A silence fell on the two of us and the running decreased in speed, alerting me. He started squeezing my body a bit more than usual, but I couldn't see the right side of his face because of his hair, thus I shifted over to his left.

I saw a smile, but I didn't know tears were forming in his eyes, shimmering like diamonds.   
"You know the lyrics..", he whimpered as he took a turn left, heading towards the north. We were at the outskirts of Inazuma Town, I recognized this area. It was better to focus on Genda instead.

"But.. of course I do? You sing it all the time. Everyone remembers the song, even Kidou hums it from time to time?", I hesitantly replied while my eyebrows knitted together.

"Is it annoying?"  
"No. You're always so happy when you sing it."  
I buried my face against the crook of his neck while Genda resorted to a sloppy jog, not wanting to stop anytime soon. I could see the closed shopping street pass by in a sluggish manner, our reflections bright on the glass doors. You could even see the stars reflecting in the upper corners. A sudden big sniff from the boy carrying me made me nudge the back of his head with my nose to ask for his attention. He shook his head slightly while a quiver took over his voice.

"No, no, everything is fine. It couldn't be any better.", Genda replied with a lowered head as tears shattered on the floor like translucent crystal. I lifted my head to place my chin on his crown, making him chuckle. 

"Tell me.", I said as I felt my voice weaken. I brushed the queasy feeling off, though.

"Huh? What do you me--"

"Tell me. I'm not.. going to repeat myself.", I stubbornly asked, lifting my head up again. He twisted his head to look at me and simultaneously not stab me in the face with his hair and gave me a look of curiosity and surprise. He turned his head back to the floor and slowed even further down to a peaceful walk, before taking a deep breath.

"I'm just happy, estatic even. I just want to shout at the top of my lungs, because I'm not alone. I'm with someone I hold dear to my heart...."

_A pause. It wasn't Genda's fault though? I can't understand what he's saying properly. Is it me?_

_It's me, yeah._

"You've just been with me since the first year of middle school, helping me find out who I am.. You're.... a.... lov...... "

He kept on talking. I wasn't able to keep listening anymore. A sudden feeling of fatigue drooled over my body, making me drop my cheek on his shoulder again. I struggled trying to stay awake, but it was too quick for me to process.

 _"Sa.. ma? Sak... u... ma! H... ey...."_ , I heard static drown out his voice before I passed out.


End file.
